


Worthy Sacrifice

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki





	Worthy Sacrifice

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Authors Notes: This is for Stacy who was craving bonding fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Obi-Wan?" Garen asked, his normally laughing eyes solemn and serious. "Think of what you’d be giving up?" 

"While I appreciate your concern, Garen, there really is no need. I have considered this from every angle and I'm certain this is the right path for me." 

"Wouldn't it be better if you waited for a bit, got a few years of solo missions under your belt before you consider this kind of commitment?" Garen fidgeted with his braid, a nervous gesture that seemed to be common to every Jedi apprentice. "Otherwise, you'll always stand in his shadow, never be seen as a capable Knight in your own right." 

"It's not about recognition, Garen, it's about service, to the Republic and to the Force," Obi-Wan replied, hands tightening slightly around his mug. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks as long as the missions are successful and the best interest of the people is served." 

Garen rose from his chair and picked up his tray. "You're the least egocentric person I know, buddy, but sometimes you need to be a little selfish and think of how this decision will affect you over the long haul." He gave his companion a weak smile. "Just promise me you'll consider what I said. We still on for sparring tomorrow?" 

"Looking forward to it," Obi-Wan replied as he watched Garen walk away. This was the fourth time in the past three days that one of his well-meaning friends had given him similar advice. He knew they were just worried about him but they didn't need to be. 

Stacking his empty dishes on his tray, Obi-Wan smothered a sigh and got up from the table. The privacy of their quarters was looking very appealing and he hoped he could make it there without meeting up with any more of his friends. 

Luckily the hallways leading to the residential wing were devoid of any of his yearmates and Obi-Wan made it back with only a few cursory nods of greeting. As expected, the common room was empty, Qui-Gon roped into a meeting with the new Jedi Advisory Council that was projected to go late into the evening. 

Hanging his cloak, Obi-Wan decided this was probably a good thing. He needed time to meditate and release his frustrations into the Force before his lover could pick up on them. He was in no mood to have this conversation again, to have to attest that he had considered all sides of the equation and still wanted to go forth with their bonding. 

Qui-Gon had brought forward many of the same concerns as Garen when Obi-Wan had first approached him about remaining together after his Knighting. Qui-Gon had never doubted Obi-Wan's love but he had been concerned about how their continued partnership would affect his former padawan. Qui-Gon's reputation of being opinionated and intractable was well founded and few people believed that anyone could stand up under those constraints.

But for the last couple of years, Obi-Wan had been functioning more as Qui-Gon's peer than his subordinate and, with a few notable exceptions, his master had been willing to hear his opinions and incorporate them into their mission decisions. Obi-Wan wasn't naive enough to think that their new partnership would be without challenges but he was certain that they could work through whatever roadblocks they faced. 

Pulling out his meditation mat, Obi-Wan settled onto his knees and closed his eyes. Completing a lifebond with Qui-Gon and becoming his permanent partner had been his most fervent dream. He had spent many hours contemplating the notion, making certain that he wasn't following his heart in opposition to the will of the Force. But he was sure that this was the right path for both of them and, with time and diligence, he had brought Qui-Gon over to his point of view. 

The events on Naboo had opened all of their eyes to the impinging darkness. The Jedi and the Republic would be facing many challenges in the months and years to come and would need every advantage they could find. The lifebond and the strength of their continued partnership would offer a much needed asset, even if completing the bond had not been the culmination of all of Obi-Wan's hopes and dreams. If he ended up sacrificing his personal recognition as a Knight as a result, it would really be no sacrifice at all. 

the end


End file.
